Only So Long Left to Live
by evilsheep24
Summary: Chloe TC, set some time in season 6,after Freak. Chimmy is over. Chlark and Lexana. What if Lex actually had abducted Chloe? Would she spill about Clark's secret? Would Lex decide to continue research on her powers? Can Clark save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did, Chlark would be a reality and Lana would be stuck in a sound proof box somewhere...**

**I'm not the most experienced of writers so I'd love feedback, good or bad. The stuff is like oxygen to me. **

** Here's part 1. I'll only continue this if you guys want me to, so review like these character's lives depended on it!  
**

**I apologise if there are any spelling mistaskes. I really am a sucker for those.**

* * *

  
My head hurt. A lot

As I slowly regained conciousness, I soon realised that this was probably not the best situation to be in. Trying to reach for my head I found that my hands were tied up behind my back, thus making any plans to stop the throbbing in my skull much less likely.

My eyelids felt like weights, which made the job of opening them so much harder. Where was I? What little light there was, coming from a sorry excuse for a window only caused more head pain. Four walls hung around me, the only break in them apart from the window being a mirror and a steel door. The chair I'd been dumped on was from what I could see some fancy decorated wood. Wow, my kidnapper had really pulled out all the stops. Good taste too...Wait, they'd taken my shoes. Why?

God, thinking shouldn't be that difficult. Where were my damn shoes? Those things took a long time to save up for, especially on my intern's salary. What the hell had happened to me? Let's see...It was late... I was driving from the Talon to Clark's...then there was a loud noise. I stopped to find out what it was (it wasn't that important, why did I have to allow curiosity control me!?!). I got out, then there was darkness. Someone must have attacked me while I was taking my unplanned stop. I swear I didn't see anyone beforehand... good to know I'm observant enough to not notice when I'm being followed. Go me.

How long had I been out for? At least Clark would realise that I hadn't gotten to his place. Unless he got distracted by his Lana mourning. It was her decision to marry Satan's lapdog and ignore our pleas. Jeez, if that was his topic for moping, I was so screwed.

A creek coming from the door ripped me away from my thoughts. A light from somewhere overhead suddenly came into existence showing me the blurry silhouette of none other than baby Luthor, who looked like the cat about to eat the canary, followed by some big guy who is what I'd imagine Jabba the hut from Star Wars to look like in human form, carrying something rather unfriendly looking. I tried to memorise as much as I could so there was more chance he'd be caught later. Jesus, this guy was at least as tall as Clark, with even broader shoulders. He looked like he'd been plucked right out of the Evil Henchmen catalogue from the big n' burly with no moral compass page. And here he was ready to play.

To make things even better, I had the horrible feeling that I was gonna be the canary to Lex's follicly challenged feline.

"Miss Sullivan, you've finally decided to get up, I see."

I looked up at him, trying to appear as threatening as a squinting girl tied to a chair could. "Lex, are these really the lengths you have to go to to get guests for your dinner parties these days?" I tutted, "My, how the mighty have fallen."

He smirked, looking completely out of place in his perfectly tailored suit against the dirty backdrop of the room he was in, and yet he seemed totally at home at the same time. " Hmm. Witty as ever. It's nice to see your mind's still working fast enough for you to weave something distracting enough to hide behind. I'm glad that hit to your noggin didn't do too much damage."

"As much as I enjoy playing such fun word games, would you care to let me know where I am? I just LOVE what you've done with the place, by the way."

Charming. It seemed that the prince of darkness had decided my questions weren't worth acknowledging. Instead he stalked around, circling me like a predator after it's pray."I suppose you know what I want, Chloe. You're a smart girl, after all even if you choose to get out of cars alone at night..." I winced at that jab. The thing is that I deserved it. Stupid! "...Tell me what you know about Clark Kent."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clark POV**

I had fought evil kryptonians, general bad guy wannabes and put away more freak of the week than I had flannel shirts, but at this moment, I couldn't recall any other occasion of being so frightened.

I was going to tell Chloe. Not about the whole alien thing, she already was aware of that and took those sort of things in her stride anyway.

After that kiss on Dark Thursday, it was like opening my eyes for the first time. With Lana, things were never real, it was like some sort of bland soap opera. That particular lip lock with Chloe, definitely real. I could still remember how much overwhelming feeling was in that one kiss. Want. Adoration.

Love.

So here I was, finally realising how much this my best friend meant to me, putting on a dinner that could make or break us.

I knew how difficult this would be, persuading Chloe that my feelings were genuine. After all, I'd been so dumb in the past, going for something unattainable and unrealistic. That was much safer. It guaranteed that nothing would change, and I wouldn't get hurt. Chloe did instead. I ignored her feelings so many times...

Which is why this dinner had to be perfect, and it was why I was wearing khakis and a black shirt from my Kal days. You only had so long to live, right? I had no idea on how long I'd be on Earth, but I wanted to spend as many of them as possible with Chloe.

She was still scared about her newly discovered meteor-freak status. She put up a strong front, but I'd bet the whole farm that she was still terrified about becoming like her mother, locked away somewhere. I would never let that happen to her. When I'd said that I was her personal bomb squad, I'd meant it.

I was amazed at how happy one person could make me. Not even pie made me feel like I was on cloud nine. I was nearly giddy. And giggling too, which is not a good look for a six foot three guy. Even Shelby was looking at me like I'd sprouted feathers, which in my case, wasn't entirely out of the question. I shuddered. That was the last thing I needed today.

I still couldn't believe it had taken me this long to realise...

I was in love with Chloe Sullivan.

Her smile that lit up a room, her fierce loyalty, the way her eyes suddenly lit up when she was on the trail of a hot story...

Dinner. Right. Still had to put on the last few touches. It was a good thing she was running late. I was doing everything at human speed to ensure no slip ups. I looked at the clock. She said she'd be here 30 minutes ago. It wouldn't take her that long to get here, would it? I stopped rushing around with cutlery in my hands. Maybe I should call her? But that might seem a bit stalker-ish. You wouldn't want to give off that vibe, today of all days. I decided to wait a bit longer. She'd probably just got caught up doing something before she came over anyway...

**Chloe POV**

Well at least he'd confirmed my suspicions of what he had me here for. If baldie thought that getting anything out of me would be that easy, he was sorely mistaken. I sighed. "Darn, I'm disappointed. I thought you brought me here so you could braid my hair. You know, since you don't have your own I'd be happy to..."

I was rewarded with a hard slap across the face. Ouch. Apparently he wasn't a fan of hair jokes. Seeing my eyes watering, he said " That's to show you that I'm a fair man." I scoffed at him. "That was your only warning Chloe. You know there are things about Clark that don't add up. The boy's an enigma. You know what it's like to have curiosity burn at your senses. You know what the big secret is." He stopped in front of me, grasping the arms of the chair. "And I think it's in your best interests to share it with me."

I raised my head to deliver a reply when I saw something that made my stomach fall into my shoes. His eyes were crazed. I'm pretty sure he'd finally snapped. As hard as I searched, I just couldn't find any trace of humanity in his eyes at all.

And here was little ol' me at his mercy.

I was now a little less keen on the idea of Clark coming to my rescue. If he came here, he'd almost certainly be charging in with little thought, his powers completely on show. If that happened, there was a ninety-nine percent chance of Lex witnessing this. I didn't know how much he was aware of, but the less he knew, the better off the rest of us would be.

Clark had been my best friend since middle school. And if I was willing to admit it to myself I was still in love with him. I can't count the amount of times I've tried to swallow my feelings, only to have them hit me like a tidal wave once more. When I finally realised that I couldn't make them go away, I did my best to hide them away. That is because Clark's been head over heels in love with one Lana Lang and her long raven locks since he was in diapers. With her around, I never had a chance. He walked around with Lana-blinders on constantly. After getting fed up of being burned so many times, I accepted it. I did.

Honestly I did.

So I took my rightful place as his BFF. When I found out his secret we got even closer, and my life got a tad bit weirder.

I once told Clark that I'd die before I ever betrayed him. Now I had the chance to prove that I meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about the shortness of the update, the next will be longer!**

* * *

**Chloe POV**

Coming back to the present, I decided that I'd better speak up sooner or later. It wasn't like I was going anywhere. " Sorry Lex, I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, Clark's a little odd, I'll grant you that, but there's nothing more there to find out. He's just a Kansas farm boy, nothing more."

His face was like the dark side of the moon by this point. He nodded, as if he was actually believing what I was saying. Then a strange smile broke through and he started to laugh. It wasn't a good laugh. It was the kind that would bubble out of your mouth at somewhere like a funeral, and you knew that if you did such a thing, it would be extremely inappropriate, you'd feel worse off for it, not forgetting the fact that you'll get carted away shortly after. "Is that your final answer? Want to phone a friend? Ask the audience, perhaps?" He strutted around the gloomy space like a game show host. If I hadn't been so unnerved by the strange display, I may actually have been mildly amused. Not many people got to see a sight like this.

He spun round to face me, jacket billowing behind him. "No?" Taking my silence as my answer, he nodded to Jabba, who came into view cracking his knuckles in a typical evil henchman way. I had to fight back the urge to roll my eyes. Despite the almost comical preparation technique, I began to struggle harder than I had before in any of my previous attempts to break free. I just had to get out of this.

"Then let the games begin."

**Clark POV**

I was worried by now. I'd given in to my mother hen instincts and tried her cell a few times.

I'd got nothing. She acted like that thing provided her oxygen, she used it so much. I'd even called Lois of all people who just yelled something about Chloe not being there and her editor going on about five foot lizards running around (obviously another front page story that the inquisitor could be proud of). Something was definitely wrong. I could feel it. It wasn't just me having jitters because of my plans tonight. I sped towards the Talon to try and find her.

One of the things I hated about superspeed, was while it would be over in the blink of an eye for a human, it was like hours for me. It gave me time to think, or in this case, worry. She couldn't have gotten in trouble, could she? Chloe never had to find trouble, it always found her. I was usually there to save her. If something had gone wrong, I'd never forgive myself...

I never even got to the Talon. What I saw next made my heart beat loudly at an unhealthily quick pace in my ears. Her car, all alone on the road, with the door wide open. I checked the surroundings, hoping to catch her nearby doing something silly like looking at meteor rocks, or riding a unicycle, just so I could see she was safe.

Nothing. Going over to her car, I saw an "I heart Metropolis" badge from her jacket that I'd given her last year. She'd hated the apparent "Tourist vibe" it had given off but she'd kept it anyway. Examining the ground more closely, I saw signs of a struggle. That unsettled bit of dirt led to tire tracks heading north.

So someone definitely had taken Chloe for some reason, maybe she'd snooped around too much again. Or it could've been because she knew my secret, I really hoped not.

I began to follow the tracks in the road. Hopefully they'd lead me right to where Chloe was. It seemed her kidnapper had been incredibly careless, which should help me a lot. _Hang on, Chloe._ I shuddered, hoping she wouldn't kill me for leaving her car out here like this. She loves that thing like a child. Another one of her weird little quirks. I had to get her back. The thought of not witnessing any of her quirks again hurt more than kryptonite. She had the most powerful being on the planet wrapped around her little finger. I hoped that she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chappie. Enjoy!**

I could taste copper in my mouth. Everything was blurry around the edges, while my ears were ringing. Apparently my body didn't take repeated beatings too well. Gasping for breath, I was fighting to stay concious from the last blow to head I'd taken. My muscles ached from the impact of Jabba's fists and from staying tied in that damn chair for so long.

Lex looked at me with an expression mimicking sympathy on his face. Slimy . " I must say I admire your loyalty, although it is probably your largest fault, not to mention slightly daft in this situation...You look a bit tired Chloe. Do you want to sleep? Oh, to just close your eyes for a little while." He grabbed my chin harshly making me look at him, with a grin like a distorted clown marring his features. "Stay with me. The fun's just started. I'll find something to make sure you stay awake. You wouldn't want to miss anything now would you?"

"Why do I have the feeling you're not getting me coffee." I muttered.

The response was freezing cold water hitting me. The large gash above my left eye screamed out from the contact.

"Still trying to be the little smart mouth? I'll be nice and ignore it for now. Just tell me what I need to know." His voice became louder as he spoke. " Do you really think he'd go through this for you? That he'd be this stupidly loyal?"

I began laughing, which judging by the cold stare was something he wasn't expecting. "You know how much you're like your father, Lex? He used the exact same thing on me years ago. At least then it made me think a little. This time? Nothing-g. N-n-nadda. Zippo." I'd begun shivering by now. It was so damn cold.

My pissing off tactic seemed to work. Lex wasn't exactly ecstatic from my comment anyway. "TELL ME!!!"

"I said th-there's nothing to t-ell."

He motioned something to Jabba, who untied me from the chair, (but still made sure my hands were firmly together) and lifted me up into a standing position. I actually groaned from the relief of my muscles being allowed to move.

Swaying slightly, I enjoyed the freedom of standing, then tried to make a desperate move for the door, before being shoved to the ground. A grunt escaped my lips as Jabba kicked me over onto my front. He was holding some heavy object and grabbed my ankles so the soles of my feet were exposed. This was bad. Lex's foot was placed on my back making it difficult to breath, let alone get free.

Still trying to get a rise out of Lex, I breathed out "N-never knew you had such a thing f-for feet."

His foot melted further into my back. "Here's a little lesson for you Chloe. This is quite similar to the method of Bastinado, except I may allow a few changes, just for you." He spoke as if he was teaching a child the alphabet. "You see, the reason it works so well is due to the clustering of nerve endings in the feet and the structure of the foot, which as you may be aware of, has numerous small bones and tendons. Unfortunately I've never seen Bastinado in practise. Until now, that is."

The wooden slab was brought down on my feet with a violent force, making me yell out in a mixture of pain and shock. My feet felt like they were being crushed. My torturer was unyielding, barely waiting for the next scream or yelp to leave my mouth before bringing the now broken wood back down again, occasionally leaving splinters in my feet.

While this was still happening, Lex took out a pen knife. Kneeling down beside me, he let the glinting metal slice into the flesh of my arm, drawing patterns like a child, repeating the process each time Jabba paused. The pain of all this was excruciating. It was hopeless trying to breathe. Where the hell was the cavalry? Did I even have a cavalry? I couldn't concentrate on anything, just wanted it to stop...

Lex's cruel game had finally ceased. For a little while anyway The soles of my feet were bruised and bleeding, as were my arms. But this was good, it was bearable. What I felt now was only a dull ache compared to before.

Jabba grabbed a fist full of my hair, yanking me into a kneeling position in front of Lex.

"You only have to let me know one little thing, and this could all stop. Of course, if I recall correctly, you're a meteor freak, now. We could always get a head start on the experiments I have lined up for you. There's another secret of yours that I've been dying to know. I could kill two birds with one very big stone."

I knew he'd seen the look of fear that had flitted across my face. How much did he know about my power? I attempted to swallow to get some much needed moisture back in my mouth, and tightly gripped my hands together in a feeble attempt to stop the uncontrollable shaking. The butterflies in my stomach had now turned into little sledgehammers. I only hoped he'd still buy the front I'd put up. The thing was that it was beginning to crumble at the edges at an alarming rate.

I glared at him through my swollen eye as best as I could. "Lana would be disgusted if she knew about this. She would run from you like the plague if she knew you did such sick things."

"Oh, I have to disagree there, Chloe. Lana has a very similar viewpoint to me when it comes to Clark." His eyes briefly flitted to the mirror as he spoke.

_The mirror, of course. I've seen enough cop shows to know how this works. _What he was implying couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. _We weren't as close as we used to be, but I considered her a sister at one point...Lana wasn't twisted enough to sit and watch something like this...being married to a monster wouldn't change you that much..._

Unshed tears stung the back of my eyelids as I desperately tried to will them away. My mind was just jumping to conclusions from the stress... Opening my eyes, I saw the mirror had been changed so it was transparent. Behind the glass was the raven haired beauty herself, Lana Lang-Luthor, gazing right back at me. _She must be here against her own will..._Her face hinted guilt but nothing more...no panic..._this can't be right...  
_

"L-Lana?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chloe POV**

"L-Lana?" I stuttered, hating the fact that my voice had wavered. This wasn't right..._I must be hallucinating..._Someone who I considered one of my best friends...

Lex laughed at the scene. "It's true Chloe." He sniggered like this was some fun joke. The laugh alone seemed rather un-Lex like. "Nice to see you've finally twigged. Lana needs to know this as much as I do. A person can only be lied to so many times, as I'm sure you're aware. She's chosen her side. You know, I have the sneaking suspicion that it's not the same one as yours." He paused, changing expressions from his current disdain for me and gazed longingly at Lana through the glass. I wondered how such a monster could even imitate love without bursting into flames.

He turned around, staring me down like a snake. "Just give me my answer and we can stop this. What is Clark Kent's secret?"

I didn't even hear his words. Lana had betrayed me. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy let alone...Despite my best efforts a scalding tear finally made its way down my cheek, the salt stinging a gash on my arm as it landed. It was horrible to think of how far she'd fallen. She'd sat there watching this like it was a movie! She probably shovelled damn popcorn down her trap too while she was at it, without it affecting her perfect figure too. Honestly, had this girl ever really been my friend in the first place?

My shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright! I'll tell you if you need to know so badly." He waited expectantly as did Lana from her glass compartment.

I decided to wait a few seconds, to let the feeling of nausea pass or just for dramatic effect, I wasn't sure.

"He doesn't like peas!"

The eyes in front of me filled up with anger. There was no hint of surprise, but anger none the less.

"Walk."

"What!?!"

He faced Jabba. "Make her walk around this room and make sure she doesn't get a chance to stop."

With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Being placed on my destroyed feet was probably one of the worst experiences of my short life. Pain shot up from my feet to everywhere else. Every time I fell to my knees I'd be pulled up again by cold hands. I would rather have tried river dancing on hot coals and glass. I couldn't stop the flow of tears now. There was no point in keeping up the no caring façade anyway. I had no way out. One thing kept going through my mind. _Keep going. You're doing this for Clark._

**Lana POV**

I knew that Lex was in the room even before I saw him. I didn't know how to describe it. He just had such a strong _presence. _The connection that I had with him was unique. I'd never felt this way about anyone, and Clark had certainly never made me feel this way. Lex had opened up to me. He listened, he understood and had the same desperate desire to uncover Clark's secret. It was sad that we had to go to such lengths to find out, but it was our only option. Lex had said so himself.

He came and sat next to me, giving my lips a quick peck as he did so. "I think we're really making progress here, sweetie. She won't be able to last much longer, even as stubborn as she seems to be. She's most likely walking on broken bones by now."

I winced slightly, feeling something curdling around in my stomach. Guilt. Chloe had mostly been nice to me, and here I was letting this happen to her. But then again, she always got in the way of Clark and I being together. It was selfish of her to screw that up for us. Besides, she'd always been a bit over the top anyway, Lex wouldn't have done anything too bad to her.

It was very hard convincing myself of that fact with the expression she had on every time she fell to the ground.

But perhaps this really was what she deserved. Chloe's probably ruined so many lives as a "reporter". A lot of people had been put in Belle Reeve and would never see their loved ones again. And the funny thing was, she had been doing that to her own all along. Oops.

Those people had deserved it though. I had to remember that the girl in the other room wasn't my friend anymore. She was one of _them._ She'd go crazy one day, if she hadn't already. She would come after my family, Lex, and hurt us. She wasn't like us. She wasn't even _human._

I smiled sweetly at the man next to me. "I hope so. I'm so glad we're closer to finding what Clark's been hiding. We deserve to know, after all these years of bull."

He squeezed my hand. The shock on his face from my use of language made me laugh. Some woman surprised him, while even the most hostile of business meetings didn't faze him at all. God, I loved him. He shared everything with me. No secrets.

"It's only a matter of time now Lana, only a matter of time."

I looked through the mirror where she was being walked, pain marring her features. She stopped, swaying precariously on her feet, looking at me with such accuracy that I could've sworn the mirror wasn't obstructing her view. I didn't think I'd ever seen such hatred come from one person.

Her lips twitched into a smile that was slightly crippled from what I guessed was pain, still barely standing.

"Boo."

I flinched, and tried to hide my movements from Lex. I didn't want him thinking I was weak.

The big guy behind her seemed to remember his job and forcefully bashed her in the back, making her continue her march.

It was silly, but that "boo" had unnerved me a hell of a lot. Jesus, that was creepy.

"Lex... it doesn't make me bad wanting to know this secret so much, does it?"

He raised his eyebrows. After a long pause he said "I think it's what makes you human. You can be only be lied to so many times, before breaking, Lana. We were Clark's friends, and it was hurtful of him to not tell us. If he had let us know, none of this would be needed."

"You're right. It'll be such a relief to finally find out. I'm lucky you're here to keep me safe from things like _that."_ My head tilted in the direction of the mirror.

He smiled at me, looking, again almost surprised, but pleased. "I'll make sure that none of the subjects I have to protect society from get anywhere close to you. I'll keep you safe, always."

Suddenly the door burst open, with the guy watching who'd been watching the subject in the doorway, ruining an almost perfect moment.

"What is it?!" Lex shouted angrily at the intrusion.

The man looked wary, shifting his feet as he spoke. "Mr Luthor, the girl spoke back n' refused to move... I hit her... she won' wake up."

"You idiot! How is she going to tell us anything while she's unconscious!" He stormed back into the room where Chloe was being kept with me at his heels.

Seeing her without the glass obstructing my view wasn't pretty. Sure enough, She was on the ground, completely limp. It worried me how lifeless she looked.

_What have we done? This girl used to be my best friend._

I was scared that she'd jump up all of a sudden like something from the horror movies I'd stayed up late to watch as a child. Seeking revenge. Pointing the finger of blame in my direction.

Here's an interesting fact. I should have become a fortune teller.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews. I know that I have basically turned Lana into an evil woman from hell that is now incredibly difficult to like, but I love to hate her. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Right. On with the story.**

The plan that I'd come up with was down right awful, but it was all I had. I lay there,waiting for them to come into the room, and hopefully they'd slip up, and I'd somehow find a way to get out. The more I thought about it, the more I realised how appalling this plan really was. So I stopped thinking. Doubt was the last thing I needed now.

Hearing footsteps getting louder, I opened my eyes a small amount so no one would notice the movement. Jabba's hand reached towards me. God, this was a bad idea. I didn't care anymore. I'd been treated inhumanly for, well I had no idea how long. It felt like months. People who I used to consider _friends _had turned their backs on me, kicking me down to the ground while doing so. THEY were Clark's friends too and now they were taking things into their own hands, in a completely inhumane way._ The world would be better off without people like this._

Almost on autopilot, I grabbed Jabba's arm, hitting him with the same weapon he'd used on me earlier and had been stupid enough to leave it in here.

It shattered. But he was still standing, unaffected, apart from the angry glare.

Oh sht.

Lex raised a manicured hand to stop any of the big bulk of pssed off guy's movements. Thank god for that.

He sighed, seemingly annoyed with the behaviour he'd witnessed. " You give me no choice, Sullivan." He flipped open his cell phone with ease and spoke. "Prepare for the experiments on our latest subject. Yes, both A and B. I'll let you know when the decision's been made."

"Experiments?" My head still wasn't working quite right, even though the cobwebs had cleared a fair amount. I may have heard wrong. Strange, now that I thought about it, I felt a lot better, actually.

Lex seemed to catch on to my thought process. "In case you haven't quite noticed, look at your feet. I'm guessing you're no longer feeling below par."

He'd mentioned the word "experiment" and expected me to feel _better? _I understood what he was trying to say. Risking losing eye contact, I glanced at myself. Most of my injuries had either healed, or were well on their way to doing so. _I can heal? Good news: Not a bad power, there's less chance of me going mad with power with such an ability. Can't really think of any good names at this time . Band-Aid girl?_

_Need to get back on track. I really am a meteor freak. Jeez._

_Another good thing: Lex still doesn't know Clark's secret, and seems to have eased up on the whole tell me now! business. Bad news: Lex knows my secret, and keeps repeating words like experiment._

Lex voiced my conclusion just as I was thinking it. "You seem to have the ability to heal. Of course these are only minor injuries. I think, considering we're not getting anywhere on the Clark front, we should test how much you can actually bounce back from. Why waste time when you could be doing something productive?"

With that I was swung over Jabba's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Lex leading the way, Lana trailing behind. As much as I tried, kicking and yelling didn't seem to help this situation. I was getting desperate. I'd have to talk to Lana.

"Llama." Apparently it was difficult speaking when someone was crushing your lungs and wombling along at the same time. Stupid motion sickness.

"Lana, we used to be best friends, for pete's sake. How could you do this to Clark and me!! You used to be a good person. You're not really gonna let this happen, are you?!"

Her mouth just moved up and down, like she was going to say something, but decided against it. She didn't look unlike a goldfish.

"Lana, if I go in there, I'll get treated like some lab rat. Worse than what you've already let happen. And...I'll probably not come out again." My voice broke on "probably"

This time some words came out, with visible effort. The long lights guiding the way of the corridor reflected off her hair as she followed us. "Chloe, I...I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough, Lana. You can't just wish for things to be right as soon as you say sorry." I laughed bitterly. It sounded strained, even to my ears. "You're worse than Lex is."

She gave me one last look, then ran ahead to walk with Lex, who was still making arrangements on his phone to someone, judging by the business voice he had on.

I went back to trying to get out of the vice like grip I was in. I bit and kicked and screamed as much as I could. Might as well be as much of a pain in the ass as I could before we got to those double doors looming up ahead.

My escape plan didn't exactly work, as you may have guessed. The closest I'd got was when I kicked Jabba in the groin (no idea how I managed to do that from where I was) and made a run for it, ignoring the discomfort of being dropped six feet and the yelling that quickly followed. Running down the empty corridors I tried door after door, every one locked. Eventually I found an office with no one in. I slammed the door shut, shoving a chair in front of it, listening to the loud footsteps thud past.

There was a phone on the desk. Fingers shaking, I typed in the number I knew off by heart. I used it everyday, after all.

"C'mon, Clark, pick up...please." I danced on my cold feet, nervously glancing at the door. My hope depleted every time I heard it ring with no voice after it. I was running out of time. There were hard knocks on the door. It shook from the force.

"Hello?" The door slammed open.

"Clark! It's me. You have to help me! Lex has-" The reciever slipped out of my grasp as arms wrapped themselves around me. Getting dragged away from the phone I just yelled as loud as I could at the phone, knowing it was my only chance of ever being found. "Please Clark!! I need you!"

"Chloe! Chloe!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry, but there's not much of a chance of the JL coming into this fic. I think that when Chloe's in trouble, Clark would feel she's his responsibility alone. He's stupid that way :)**

* * *

**Clark POV**

After following the car tracks for miles I came to some crossroads near Metropolis. As hard as I tried, I couldn't see where the tracks went._Great, what do I do now? _I attempted to swallow the new wave of panic that had come over me. There were no stories that she was doing that would point me in the right direction. Chloe hadn't mentioned anything. I needed to think of something, there was no way I was losing her.

"_Here I come to save the day!"_

The Mighty Mouse theme blared over the relative silence. My cell. Chloe had changed it to this thinking it was hilarious. Ever since we saw a repeat of the cartoon on TV she'd hum it to herself every time I entered or left a room. God, I needed to get her back. I just couldn't live without hearing her hum that damn tune again.

I reached to answer, killing off the hideous noise as I did so. It was probably just Lois telling me that I was worrying about nothing, how Sullivan-Lane girls were free spirits blah blah blah...

"Hello?" I heard a loud slam in the background.

"Clark!"_Chloe!_ "-It's me. You have to help me! Lex has-" There was a scuffle followed by Chloe yelling, which soon got quieter and quieter.

"Please Clark! I need you!"

"Chloe! Chloe!" Lex had her! _I'll kill him! I'll deal with that after finding Chloe._ Luckily the phone hadn't been hung up. I listened harder to try and find a clue to where she was. 

Thankfully my superhearing picked up two workers chatting in one of the rooms near the phone.

"...You see, it's easier coming here, since it's closer to Metropolis."

"The place that makes shoes isn't far from here, is it?"

No, from here it's not a far drive to my kid's school, so it's not difficult getting there when the school play's on, or when Matt's playing for his..."

I tuned out, not really needing to know how well Matt was doing on the soccer team. This was good, Chloe's call had given me a lead. It also suggested I was running out of time judging by the tone of her voice. The facility she was in probably was around the north east area on the outskirts of Metropolis. I could just search all the buildings near the shoe factory. But that would waste too much time. What would Chloe do if she was here? Something technical...I could track the number. Of course! I already knew a specific area to start with. No one would care if I used the Planet's database. They'd probably think I was picking something up for Chloe anyway. I was there enough.

"_I need you!"_The desperation in her voice was alarming. I felt sick. This whole situation was so much more real now. _I may never have the chance to tell her how much everything she does means to me, how much she means to me..._No. I would have the chance. Chloe was a smart girl. She could keep herself safe. I mean she was the one in trouble and she still managed to find a way to help me. I couldn't let her down. I wouldn't.

With a new sense of hope, I sped to the Daily Planet.

**CHLOE POV**

I watched the doors close, shutting out pretty much any chance of escape. I was strapped down on a table by Jabba with the help of some guys in white coats. If they were assisting in projects like this they didn't deserve to be called doctors.

Lex loomed over me with a peculiar smirk. Fabulous, more games.

His voice feigned fatigue. " Since we still don't seem to be on the same page, I, being the gracious host, will allow you some options. You may decide how we test your power.-"

"With crumpets and tea, perhaps?"

"No, as charming as that idea is, I'll stick with mine." He held up a menacing looking knife. "We could cut you open, and see how well you fair without blood in your viens. Or, option number two, we could reconstruct some of your past. If Lana's informed me correctly you were buried alive freshman year, and left to suffocate."

He was going to KILL me! And possibly let me re-live some abominablememories while I was at it. Oh joy. My day really was getting better and better.

"As you may have guessed, Clark will not be here to rescue you from either fate, this time. And there's only one way to save yourself. Oddly enough, it ties in with the first thing I mentioned."

"You know, Lex, for some odd reason neither ideas are calling out to me. Damn. Guess you'll just have to let me go. You might wanna untie me first, since-"

"Nice try. If there was any chance of that happening, then I'm Dolly Parton."

I got a sudden flash of Lex in a bleach blonde wig with a chest that could double as air bags. "Oh, god. I...so did not need that mental image. At least now, Lana knows what you're really doing when you're out Thursday nights."

He disregarded me then went over to Lana, who had been unobtrusively lurking in the far corner the entire time. She'd been giving Lex an odd look since I'd made my joke. Wait, did something really happen on Thursday nights? It would explain a lot. Wow, what a story that would be. I told them that.

Lex quickly threw a comment over his shoulder. "That's right, keep making jokes, you need to test run 'em before getting rejected by Clark yet again."

Charming. And I did not fawn over Clark still. I gave up on that possibility a long time ago. I was perfectly happy with our friendship, had been for a while now.

Honestly.

"If Chloe can't choose then I'll let you, Lana. Just say a number. One or two?"

She blinked.

* * *

**I need you guys to decide this one. Which should she choose, option 1 or 2? Either way, the decision won't do Chloe much good, but it's still nice to have a choice :) Feel free to give suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yet again thanks so much for the reviews. They give my muse a boost to get off it's butt. **

**Pyroseyes – lol! I was so tempted to have Lana say 3. It would have gone fantastically well with the idiocy that is her character. Also, Lois may be making an appearance later in the fic**

**Slightly longer chappie this time you'll be pleased to hear.**

* * *

**LANA POV**

If "Chloe can't chose then I'll let you, Lana. Just say a number. One or two?"

I looked at Lex, who was expecting an answer.

From me.

Oh dear.

This was a test of my loyalty, and we both knew it. But could I really do what he wanted? Chloe may have been changed now. It wasn't her choice, though. If I did this, I may be condemning her to death...

Or was I? I mean, this was probably just a test, nothing else. I bet Lex was trying to scare Chloe into telling us what Clark was hiding. It was smart tactics, judging by how wide Chloe's eyes were. She made it a rule not to be easy to read, in her line of work especially, so Lex's threats were having an effect. I trusted him to do the right thing.

There was still that guilt, though. This would be better for Chloe in the long run. After this was over, Lex could give her the help she needed. He was all the family I had. I trusted him. He put his faith in me before. It was time for me to do the same.

For some reason I just couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with Chloe, though.

It was funny. Someone was finally treating me like an equal, like I wasn't some doll made out of glass, never to be touched. This was something I had always wanted.

But the thing was, I absolutely hated it.

My head tilted to the side. "Two." I whispered, not knowing what my decision would hold in store for Chloe.

"Two it is." Lex spoke into his cell. "Prepare area 2-A."

**Chloe POV**

This was actually happening?! I was dragged into the harsh white room, heels sliding along despite my best efforts, by two men that could have been Jabba's brothers. This was ridiculous. He was doing this just because he could. I sneezed. _Great, I have a cold now, too. This can't get any worse, can it?_

Not even Clark knew this, but I still had freaking nightmares from when that crazy cop had tried to bury me. I didn't want him worrying when it was something I could control myself. The nightmares weren't nearly as frequent as when it had recently happened obviously, but when I'd get too run down, stressed and tired, those memories would come rushing right back. Dirt falling, the shovel clanging against the coffin lid, my hands reflecting the eerie glow of the only light source as they clawed for a way to get out...

Clark never made it in time in the dreams. Or he'd just walk right past my burial-in-progress, oblivious to my screams.

_I do not want to relive any of that in a hurry._

The white room led to a confined area outside, like a little garden. It looked incredibly out of place within the walls of the labs. I revelled in the fact that I could actually take a breath of _fresh_ air, feel the breeze glide across my skin. It was amazing how wonderful something could be after it had been taken away, even for just a short time.

The feeling of peace was soon squished into the grass by the sight of a scientist pressing some buttons on a metallic box (that wouldn't exactly look out of place on a Dr Who set) close to a similar sized hole in the ground.

I asked even though I know I'd be better off without the information. "What is that?" Lana, appearing as confused as usual, also turned to the prince of darkness for an answer.

He seemed almost excited. "This is an amazing piece of technology, so Chloe should feel honoured to be the one helping us test it."

"I sure am."

The scientist used the break in conversation to his advantage. The guy was geeking out over a piece of equipment that was going to be the main cause of my oh so eminent death.

Everyone's entitled to have their own interests, I suppose.

And if you took away the whole evil-death vibe, it looked kinda cool.

"This has a camera on the interior, allowing us at the lab to see the subject inside. There is also a mic and speaker so communication is available if desired. Oxygen levels in the chamber can be easily controlled once the lid is sealed shut."

"Thank you Dr." Lex nodded. "We'll go back to the observation room. Chloe, I'll be speaking with you shortly."

I was dragged backwards from the doors by the Neanderthal-Twins. " Get off me! You can't do this Lex! Lana!!"

"Keep her in while I close the lid."

"NO!" I still struggled. " This is in-humane, do either of you goons have ANY brain cells!?" The lid shut, (nearly on two of my limbs I might add) stealing away any of the light. My fists slammed against it as my coffin was lowered to the ground.

_Ohgodohgodwhatdoidodamnitdamnitdamnit!! _I was being buried in, I could hear dirt, falling, the spade occasionally colliding with the box since the hole wasn't too deep. _That's a good thing, I'm all Lex has, there's a more likely chance he will let me out._

"Oh, who am I kidding." I muttered, giving a particularly hard punch to the walls surrounding me.If I stayed angry, I wouldn't start crying, at least.

Lex's voice rang through the pattering and clanging. "Now, now, Chloe. We control your oxygen levels, so I suggest you finally begin to co-operate. Could you say one-two so we can make sure we can hear you?"

" you, Lex."

"As delightful as the offer is, Lana already gets that privilege." This was swiftly followed by a hissed "_Lex!" _and a slapping sound. Apparently Lana wore the trousers every now and then in the relationship.

Suddenly there was a sucking noise. _What the hell? He's taking the air! _I tried to stop myself from panicking, but started scratching at the lid even faster than before._ Wow, I feel light-headed. _My movements became weaker and sluggish.

"Increase levels."

I gulped down the much needed air. Almost, coughing, I said "If you're gonna kill me, I wish you'd get on with it!"

"We know that you're scared." _Gee, you think? And speak up. I can't quite hear you above the sound of my heart repeatedly slamming into my ribcage!_ "Don't deny it, I can see you perfectly clearly thanks to the night vision on the camera. Not to mention most of Smallville knows that sarcasm's one of your greatest defences. I'll let you go, if you just tell me Clark Kent's secret!"

"All of this could be over. You wouldn't be stuck in such a small space. You could be free to live your everyday life as normal. Tell me now, Chloe, it's for the best."

"..I.." _I'm just so tired of all this. If I don't tell them they'll kill me, and if by some miraculous chance they don't succeed, then they'll have more time...more things to test on me..._

_If I do, I'd fail my job of protecting Clark. It may be pathetic, but he really is my world. I couldn't live with myself if anything had happened to him that I could have stopped. I can't just throw Clark to the wolves because I'm scared of what will happen to me. God, there are so many things I won't get to do. Getting that top job at the Planet, winning the Pulitzer, seeing my family and friends, telling Clark how I really feel...Would I really have the courage to anyway? I guess not. A girl can only be rejected so many times. Having your heart being thrown back to you a little more worse for wear each time isn't the most fun thing I can think of._

_I better go down in history as the best sidekick ever for this. _I took a deep breath, painfully aware that the small comfort of easy respiration wouldn't last for much longer. I was shaking like a leaf. _Way to put up a brave front, there Sullivan. _"I've told you before. There's no big secret that I know of. And if there was one, I wouldn't let you in on it anyway. I have nothing to tell you apart from the fact that I hope your ass burns in hell."

Lex's voice drowned out my shoulder slamming against the lid for what felt like the hundredth time. It was hard admitting that it wouldn't do any good. The voice of panic in my head easily drowned all thoughts of reason out.

"You have a few minutes of air left. I suggest you change your mind, quickly."

"No chance." It was getting so much harder to breathe. It was like there was a belt being tightened around my chest, notch by notch. The thumping on the coffin top gradually turned into weak slaps.

_...Breathe in, breathe out..._

This really was the end for me. Fairly exciting, at least. Being buried alive after hours of torture was right up there with getting eaten by a shark. My eyelids fluttered shut against my will...

_...Breathe in, breathe out..._

**flashback**

_**There was an eery glow to keep me company. The dirt had shut out the light, but I could still hear it falling. Confirming my death sentence, grain by grain. Bloody fingernails that were chipped and covered with specks of mud scratched away, desperately seeking a way out.**_

_**There was no way out, not this time.**_

_**The hands fell away, the breathing got shorter, more laboured. Eyes closed.**_

_**Then the ground moved, light gratefully poured into the previously forgotten spot of darkness.**_

"_**Chloe, Chloe!" **_

_**My eyes opened, and sure enough, there was the boy wonder himself.**_

" _**It's you, it was always you."**_

_**I was safe now. The fierce hug that followed confirmed my thoughts. **_

_...Breathe in, breathe out..._

"_**So if I fall, would you catch me?"**_

"_**Go for it."**_

_**Normally such words wouldn't be so reassuring, but I'd never trusted anyone more. I leant back without fear. Then I was falling. It was okay, though. The roof of the barn blurred further away, along with the stairs. Air surged past my ears, whistling as it went. I would hit the ground, soon enough. I wasn't scared. I should have been terrified. For some reason, I knew there was no need. I was flying.**_

_**Then strong arms beat the ground to save me, they enveloped me, keeping me safe. Smiling blue eyes looked back at me. Clark. Always Clark.**_

"_**My own personal superhero."**_

_...Breathe in, breathe out..._

_**Being knocked backwards, I watched the Daily Planet logo, along with Jimmy and the would be assassin sink away as I toppled over the edge of the railing.**_

_**There was so much fear this time. Arms ungracefully flailed as I plummeted towards the basement. Story by story went by. Air screeched past me, reminding me of the danger that I was in. Stupid gravity. It was all over so fast I didn't even have the chance to scream.**_

_**There was no need. Like always strong arms prevented any unfortunate demise. Clark was attached to the arms, looking not at all surprised that he had to stop me from being killed. Again.**_

"_**You didn't have to wait till the last second, ya know."**_

"_**Where's the fun in that?" He joked. **_

_**I laughed, not really capable of any other reaction.**_

_**What a dork. The realisation that I still loved him didn't hit as hard as it should.**_

_**End of flashbacks**_

I wasn't getting out of this. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was so certain that Clark would swoop in and save me at the last minute, just like always. No one was perfect.

_...breathe out..._

That was the last breath I took.

My heart slowed to a stop not long after.

* * *

**I'll try to get the next update up soon. There's a lot going on in the real world, so I'll have to find some time to get around to writing etc**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews guys. Hello to any new readers waves enthusiastically**

**Lois makes her debut in this chapter. Hopefully I've written her okay.**

**Clark POV**

After finding out where Chloe's call was made from I stopped outside a gloomy abandoned warehouse. _Very Lex's style. Doesn't seem to be a fully fledged 33.1 lab, though._ Would he have really dared to take Chloe, even though his wife was a good friend of hers? _Unless Lana knows._ I dismissed the thought quickly. We all had our differences, but I didn't want to think that it had gotten as bad as having me and Chloe Vs Lex and Lana.

I tried to x-ray the place, but it was old, so the walls had been covered with lead lined paint. I went for the next best thing, and listened for heartbeats. Thankfully there weren't many in the building, and they were all on the west side. After breaking the lock, I sped through the corridors, picking up any files that were lying around._ May be helpful to read in more detail later. Some have Chloe's name on them._ _Apparently she has a healing ability. At least she probably won't go crazy with power with such a gift. We'll have to talk about it, later. _Trust her to get that particular ability. It suited her very well.

Finally finding the area I wanted, I placed down the charge that I'd gotten from Oliver. It wouldn't cause too much damage, but it would serve as a good enough distraction to get any unwanted witnesses away while I got Chloe out of here.

Setting it off, I waited for the disorder to begin. Sure enough, I heard voices not too soon after.

"What the hell was that?"

"There's been a breach on the far side of the building, Mr Luthor. We'll have to evacuate until we find the source."

"Brilliant. Come on Lana, it could be dangerous staying here. Show me the way."

_So Lana is involved...good to know who's on which side. Lex, Lana and the guards tore away from one remaining heartbeat. Each beat was becoming further and further apart and barely there...oh God, Chloe._

**Guard POV**

This was not what I needed. Damn Luthors always brought trouble with them. I could have been spending time with my family right now, but instead I was here, because we needed the money. What I wouldn't do for a cushy office job right now. I watched Luthor practically drag his wife along the corridor.

"Lex, what about Chloe? She can't get out..."

"Lana, I know she used to be one of your friends, but she's different now! She's not human. I need to get you out of here. Please. This could be another attack from the group of terrorists I was telling you about. No damn idea how the bs found out about this place..."

She made a motion like a goldfish, glanced behind her again, then carried on walking.

They're a weird lot. I couldn't wait for my damn shift to be over. The floor shook from what sounded like something collapsing not too far away.

"Mr Luthor, I have to rush you, the building's no longer structurally sound."

There was a cry far off in the distance, it sounded like a wounded animal. Luthor turned around with surprise at first, but it soon transformed into a small smile.

"Sir?"

After a few seconds of silence he tore his eyes away from a nearby wall. "You said we need to get out of here. Let's get moving."

I was quitting Monday. No matter how good the damn pay was, I'd end up getting killed with the amount of weird stuff that happened.

**Clark POV**

I was already moving before I'd fully realised what was happening. I smashed straight through any walls I came up against, knowing that it would get a hell of a lot of attention, but I really didn't have that much time. I'm sure a rhino would have made less damage._ I hope the building doesn't collapse._ Everything I knew revolved around this one person, and if I didn't get there in time I'd never forgive myself.

After what seemed like hours, I got to a clearing. I couldn't hear her heartbeat. X-raying the ground I saw a metal box with someone inside. With a feeling of deja vu mixing in with the dread in my stomach I ripped it straight out of the soil, trying to be as careful as I could. Flinging open the lid, I saw her. Ghostly pale. Not breathing. Not moving. No heartbeat.

"_Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan." _

"_Clark Kent. Erm...welcome to Smallville." ..._

"Oh God." My voice came out, already sounding defeated. Which was really stupid. Chloe would be perfectly fine. I just needed to wake her.

_...Chloe climbing through my bedroom window. "Well, you're the one who's wings have been clipped. Since that means you can't leave your house I thought I'd come to you."..._

"Chloe? Chloe!" I shook her, hoping that she was just scaring me, like she did once before so many years ago. My eyes frantically searched everywhere, my ears straining to pick up any signs of life. My whole world was slipping through my fingers like water.

_...First kiss in the barn..._

I always got there in time when it really counted. _Not with Dad... _I wouldn't be doing a repeat performance. I wasn't strong enough to deal with what would happen afterwards if I did.

_...Chloe laughing..._

"Very funny, come on Chloe, wake up!" I cradled her to my chest, rocking us back and forth. Bile rose up in my throat and I choked it back.

_...Dancing at the Spring Formal..._

She didn't reply.

_..."I think you're so amazing."..._

_..."This girl can't lose you twice in one month"..._

_..."I don't know if I'm ever gonna see you again"..._

Nothing. There was a shell remaining but she, everything that really made her Chloe was gone. Dead. _No...I'm too late...this isn't how it's supposed to go...I've failed her..._

"NO!!" Tears were running down my face now. It didn't matter, I really didn't have the strength to hold them back. I cried for failing her, a lost friend who could have been so much more, and I cried for the lost chances that I had been to cowardly to take.

**The Kent Farm**

I brought Chloe's body back to the farm while I thought of what to do next. _Maybe I could take her to the fortress like I did with Raya._ I couldn't take her to the hospital. They'd want to cut her open and scoop out her insides like ice cream so they could study her. I wouldn't let that happen to her. I'd already failed her once. I felt like I would vomit at any second.

I looked over to the couch. It was strange seeing her so still, when normally she'd be running around after a story, or finding something on the latest zoner. I'd felt for her pulse a hundred times even though I could clearly hear that she had no heart beat. It was an incredibly odd feeling, knowing she was gone. I couldn't really explain it, but everything about it seemed off. _Someone so young..._ I'd never get to see her smile like she was about to split her face in doing so. Or when she got that little crinkle in between her eye-brows when she was confused, or when she rolled her eyes, or laughed...

The romantic scene I'd set over on the table stared back at me, now covered with Chloe's mostly unread medical files, mocking me. It looked almost pathetic, the candles had burnt out hours ago by the looks of things, the wax dripping over the edges. I never got to tell her how I felt. And saying it to a _corpse_ wasn't exactly the same thing. I brushed some stray hairs out of her face. She died protecting me, spent hours being interrogated and tortured for me and I couldn't even get to her fast enough. _I'll kill Lex. He was the one who did this. He murdered Chloe._

No, I couldn't do that. For some reason, Chloe had admired me and my abilities. If I turned into a killer, I wouldn't be the same man that she looked up to. No, I wouldn't kill Lex,it would be too easy on him. Then he'd be closer to Chloe. I'd keep him here, ruin everything he knows. Destroy his world. After all, he did the same to me by taking Chloe. It was only fair I'd returned the favour.

_I wish mom was here. She'd have something to say, to make things better again. Mom had always had that ability to automatically make things right again. But she was off doing some senator thing, which meant she was rarely at the farm these days. It was one less person to explain this whole mess too anyway. The house was just too quiet. Which was part of the reason why I'd gotten it over with and called Lois. I was waiting for, dreading for the moment she would arrive._

_I dialled the numbers into my cell and waited. She was gonna kill me. I didn't blame her. Wait, that was an awful way to put things, especially in these circumstances._

"_Look Smallville, someone better have died, I was hoping to have a lie in on the one day that I didn't have to go to work!"_

_At least I didn't have to worry about being inappropriate. Lois had just knocked my thought right off the scoreboards. Her words almost made me laugh. It probably would have come out as slightly hysterical though, so I didn't bother. "It's Chloe, Lois...she was taken, Now she's gone. Dead. I didn't get there in time."_

_The bravado was gone from her voice instantly. "Very funny, Clark...wh-what is this? Cause you have one messed up sense of humour."_

"_I'm sorry Lois, but it's true. She was taken...and I...I'll explain it when you get here. We...I'm at the farm." I hung up to cowardly to keep listening. It was cruel to do so but I couldn't handle it right now._

Ripping me away from my thoughts, the door burst open, Hurricane Lois standing there with a magazine in hand.

I stood and walked over to her. "Lois, I-I'm so sorry. I-" She stormed straight pass, ignoring me completely. She rushed over, pulling to a stop near the couch. Almost in a trance, she touched Chloe's face, felt for a pulse like I had done only minutes before. Her head began to shake. She straightened up after what seemed like hours, hands not quite resting in one place, as if she didn't know what to do with them.

Silence.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Lois-"

She whipped around almost too fast for me to follow. "This is _your_ fault."

"Me? Wha-"

She moved around so my back was to the couch when I faced her. Every step forward she took I wanted to take ten back, but I didn't move. Just waited.

Magazine rolled up in hand, she stabbed me with it on every stressed word. "I'm not around for _one damn day, _and something like _this _happens!?"

She began crying but furiously wiped at them as if the tears burnt her. "Dammit Clark, I _trusted _you to look after my little cousin, and now she...she's.." I tried to hug her but she kept hitting my chest. "No, get off me!" She managed to take a step back. "How could _Chloe _do this to me? To us?"

Okay, now I was lost. "What? Lois, she didn't do-"

"She's gone, see for yourself! She's still needed to do her reporter thing, and stop me from killing that Cat Grant girl every time I visit." Her voice quickened. "Who the hell's gonna get you out of your barn mopes, cause I am definitely not prepared to do that job full time by the way, and who is gonna help me keep the apartment untidy!?" Her voice broke off entirely and she began crying. Any girl crying terrified me, but Lois? I hugged her, not knowing what else to do.

Chloe would.

I just had to remember she couldn't fix things now.

I'm not sure how long we stood there for. Buy the time tears had turned to nothing but sniffles I noticed the files still on the table. "Lois, Lex was the one who did this. I suggest we both look through them and see if we can find anything that will link him with Chloe's..."

"Death."

"...Yeah."

"Um, Smallville?"

"What, Lois?"

"Just wanna make sure you know that this," She waved generally in the direction of the couch. " this wasn't your fault. I was just upset. All of that rant, was bull, really." She made an attempt at what seemed like smiling ruefully. "After all, nothing helps a girl take bad news like some unsuspecting innocent nearby to pin the blame on."

I nodded. "I appreciate that Lois, but I'm the one to blame for this. If I-"

She interrupted "Oh no. Don't go and do the mopey world on your shoulders thing. I'm sure you did everything in your power to save her. Chloe..." She cleared her throat "would not want you doing this. So lets use all that energy I just saved you from wasting on something useful." She pointed towards the files and went to pick some up, muttering something along the lines of " Luthors" as she did so.

"Hey, we could-" She turned, about to pass me a pile of the papers.

They never quite made it, instead ending up on the floor. I glanced up at her, and waved a hand in front of her face. Not having any success I turned to find out what the hell she was staring at.

"Oh my..."

I would have expected a hippo in a tu-tu before what I saw.

**THUNK**

"Clark?"

Apparently Kryptonians were capable of passing out.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are too smart for your own good. Grateful for the reviews. I'm amazing people are still interested in this. Must be doing something right :) Here's the next part for your reading pleasure.**

* * *

**Chloe POV**

I woke feeling air burning my lungs. My head hurt. Again. _Did Lex put me back in that room? Wait, that doesn't make any sense. There's no point of him putting me back there. And what I'm lying on is soft. _Almost afraid to open my eyes, thinking of way too many hideous situations that I could now be in, I was greeted instead with the warm colours of the Kent Farm. I sighed, not aware that I had been holding my breath in the first place. _Clark got to me in time. He always does. I'm safe, every thing's gonna be okay now. _I looked down, seeing I was still wearing my torn clothes, stained with dirt and blood. _Nice...at least I know I didn't dream it all. But things would be so much easier if I had..._

Sounds soon flooded into my head that were deep, followed shortly after by something high pitched going at a very fast rate. _Clark and Lois. How did he explain all this to her?_

I moved off the couch, almost groaning with the effort. _I didn't remember being this stiff from the last time I was buried. Jeez, that sentence would sound crazy from anybody. It's just true when you live in Smallville. _I could just see Lois from behind the mountain that is Clark. As soon as she saw me, she dropped the files in her hands, wide eyed, her mouth slightly agape.

_Do I really look that bad? _My hand self consciously went up to my hair, checking to see if it had attempted to make an escape from my scalp while I had been asleep. _Nope, nothing too wrong there. _Couldn't feel anything unusual on my face either.

Clark turned, his face haggard and tired_. Lois really must have run rings around him today. He looks terrible_. I was concentrating on his plaid-clad chest, thinking of something to say. _Thanks for the save? Do you want me to get rid of Lois? Even when you're exhausted you're still unnaturally attractive...? _I smooshed the last one into the ground. _You're just friends. Good friends, but friends, nonetheless. Whatever may have happened today won't change that._

My gaze travelled up to his face since his chest was just plain distracting. That's when I realised his eyes were literally popping out of his head. He looked like he came right out of a cartoon. _Surely I don't look __**that **__awful..._

**THUNK**

He was on the floor. Weird. Clark never fell over.

Worried, I called out "Clark?" I cleared my throat, my voice sounded like my vocal cords had been attacked with a garden rake.

He was still on the ground, eyes closed. Apparently Kryptonians were capable of passing out.

I took a couple of steps towards him, but Lois blocked my way.

"Um, Lois, don't you think we should check on him?"

She ignored me, instead poking me in the shoulder, like she was afraid I was real.

_What the... _"Lois, what are-"

"CHLOE!!" She lunged forward, knocking us both over onto the couch with one of the hardest hugs I've ever had. That's saying something, considering I'm best friends with the most powerful person on this planet.

"Er, nice to see you too." I said laughing. "The bone crunching squeeze is fine, ya know. It's not like I need to breathe or anything."

She pulled us back up again, my face in her hands, amazement plastered onto her features. "Wait, how did you...What the hell...Who cares? You're here!"

_I must have been out longer than I thought. They were really worried. I should check on Clark..._

I grabbed her shoulders, trying to get out of the death grip she had once again pulled me back into.

"Lois, we need to check on Clark. He's not usually the type to take a nap on the floor when a comfy chair is mere inches away." Lois grabbed my arm, yanking me back towards her.

"You can't blame him. I mean come on cuz, I'm sure anyone would act like that if their best friend came back from the dead."

My head whipped round to face her. _Dead!? She must have the wrong story... _"Dead? That was just a figure of speech, right?" _There's no kryptonite around Clark. Definitely none. If Lois is saying what I think she's saying then it could have just been shock. Guess I have time to figure out what the hell's going on._

**Lois POV**

I don't remember being this relieved in a long while. Chloe. Pale, but alive. Breathing. And looking kinda confused. "Lois, we need to check on Clark. He's not usually the type to take a nap on the floor when a comfy chair is mere inches away."

I pulled on her arm, keeping her near me. Selfish, perhaps, considering Clark was unconscious, but Chloe had been _dead._ I couldn't be blamed for being a tad bit too possessive. I glanced at Smallville snoozing on the floor. "You can't blame him. I mean come on cuz, I'm sure anyone would act like that if their best friend came back from the dead."

Her head span round as if someone had slapped her. "Dead? That was just a figure of speech, right?" She looked at me with panic on her features.

Oh oh. I guess I should have done this at more of a tip-toe pace than clomping over everything. Judging by her expression, and the freak-out she was soon to commence, Chloe was even more in the dark than I was. So much for finding an answer the easy way.

"Okaaay. Um, what was the last thing you remember?"

She hesitated. Not many would realise when Chloe was doing these things, she was a reporter after all, but I had known her for years, and lets face it, the girl had odd mannerisms, I could see right through any act she put up.

I decided to reassure her. "Chlo, I know that Lex kidnapped you. Just...just please trust me, alright? We'll figure this out." I smiled, hoping it was one that would make her feel better. _I've never been all that good at the whole caring mothering thing... _

She nodded. "I...I'd been buried, in a coffin, a-"

"He did WHAT!?" _Luthor did what!! He was SO dead!_

"Lois!"

"Sorry, I'll lock up my overprotective side for a sec. Now what were you saying?" _damn baldie. I'll get that..._

"I was trying to get out...and..." she swallowed "and I passed out from lack of oxygen. That's really all I know. Care to tell me what your part of the story is?"

"Small- I mean Clark called me earlier telling me you were...well...dead. He'd gone to some facility where he thought you were but he said he was too late." I frowned. "He was. You didn't have a pulse. I checked myself to make sure I got here a while ago." I pointed to the forgotten files. "We were just about to go through those files he'd swiped from there. A lot are about you. Why did he take you?"

Again, she paused. _Can't she trust me? _"Chloe, sweetie, you can tell me. Please."

"I'm a ... meteor freak." My eyes grew wide of their own accord. _Wow, didn't expect that one. Neither did she apparently. _"I can heal. And bring myself back from the great beyond judging from today's events." She laughed nervously. "And before you ask, I don't know if I can heal others."

_That explains why she managed to come back. Pretty amazing thing to do. Chloe's a meteor freak. Huh. Have to add it to the family newsletter._

"Lois?" _She seems nervous. Guess I zoned out. _"Feedback would be greatly appreciated right about now."

I pulled her into a hug. How could she think that I wouldn't be fine with this? "Are you really worried about me accepting this? So you're even more talented than before. So what? You're still my cousin. Also, it makes much more sense that Smallville didn't just take you straight to hospital now."

She smiled, and was in the middle of saying thanks when the ground groaned. No, scratch that, Clark.

Chloe was by his side faster than I could blink. I joked "You sure you haven't got super speed too Chloe?"

My comment fell on deaf ears. She was too busy concentrating on Smallville's well being. Yeesh, those two really were meant for each other. A blind person could see that. Hell, even a damn potato could see that.

Not Clark though, it seemed. I hoped for both their sakes that that would change. I couldn't stand seeing them dance around each other for much longer. Honestly, I was _this _close to knocking their heads together.

I leant down and patted her shoulder. "I'll be at the Talon if you need me." She barely nodded in response. I rolled my eyes._ So close to knocking their heads together. And Chloe's fine now. That doofus worried me for nothing. But he would have been in so much more trouble if he hadn't told me though._

_Right. I'll let her have her time with Smallville. I go out and get some ice cream. We'll have some girl time later. _

_Just because. It's not like she freaked me out by dying or anything._

Man, I should have been used to this stuff by now. It was Smallville, after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres the next update. Thanks to all who have reviewed, or are reading. You get the idea.**

* * *

**Clark POV**

_Man, my head feels weird...  
_

"...to hospital now."

Oh, great Lois was here. How was I going to explain this? Maybe Chloe would...

Chloe. She's dead. I saw her being...well...dead.

But I saw her perfectly alive minutes ago. That was a shock to the system. Which was probably why I was lying on the floor. _It can't have been real, people don't come back once they're gone._

_  
Apart from me, that is._

"...sure you haven't got super speed too Chloe?"

_  
Lois doesn't talk to the dead. Does that mean..._

_  
Wait, she said super speed. She asked if who evers there had it too. Does Lois know my secret? How? I didn't say anything, unless I did when I was passed out. This sort of thing doesn't happen very often. I don't normally pass out. People don't randomly walk around when they don't have a pulse. It's difficult to do that sort of thing without one..._

_  
Lois can't know. There would probably be lots more confusion if that was the case. And shouting. That girl does not have a mute button.  
_

There was a soft, small hand on my arm. Chloe had small hands. I needed to open my eyes, to see if she was actually here. _It's too good to be true, Chloe can't be here. My mind could be playing tricks, as part of the grief._

"...be at the Talon if..."

_  
What if I open my eyes, and she's gone? Can I really cope with that?_

The hand was running through my hair now.

"Clark? C'mon, you're starting to scare me a little, now."

_  
That's Chloe's voice! _I listened harder and sure enough there was a strong, stubborn heart beat thudding away. Something that had been background noise to me for years was in it's rightful place once more.

_  
I have to see..._My eyes opened. Shocking light streamed in, a face framed with golden hair in the way of anything else.

I sat up, nearly head butting her in the process. Chloe yelped holding on to my shoulders. "Whoa, there, careful Clark. You were unconscious for a few minutes. That never-"

"You were dead for a lot longer. I should know, I counted every single second that you were gone."

I pulled her onto my lap, hugging her as fiercely as I dared. Chloe was here, whole, breathing. Her pallor was much whiter than her normal "computer tan" as she liked to call it, but she seemed reasonably healthy for someone who had been dead mere minutes before. Due to some miracle I still had a chance of being happy with her.

Still holding onto her, I said "You died, Chlo."

"I know."

"You're back. Don't know how, but you are."

"I know. Judging by the overall reaction, I was missed. Honestly, I'm gone for a little bit and everything falls apart."

I nearly laughed, and pulled back slightly so I could see her face. She was smiling, though it seemed forced.

I looked her up and down. "How?"

"I'm a meteor freak."

"We already knew that, Chloe. And don't use that term for-"

"Why not? I was the one who coined the name in the first place. Now let me finish. According to Lex," I had to stop my hands from gripping her arms too hard, " and the evidence of me even being here, talking to you, I can heal. From possibly just about anything judging by the circumstances we're in."

"Wow, Chloe..."

"Yeah."

She seemed to notice that she was still in my lap, her expression suddenly looking uncomfortable. Pointing to the floor nearby, she said "Um, we should, clean those files up."

I sighed, regretting the loss of her being so close. "Okay. They, they're on, um,"

"Me."

I smiled uneasily, wiping my hands on my jeans. "Pretty much."

"We'll have to look through these at some point. Good job on taking these, by the way. You're finally starting to learn." Her face turned serious. "As creepy as it is, Lex is probably more informed about my ability than I am. I'm guessing you're just as in the dark as me and Lois."

"By the time I got the coffin open it was too late... God, Chloe, I'm so sorry-"

"Hey. It's not your fault Clark. Please don't go barn-mope for no good reason. You got me out of there and as a bonus didn't take me to a hospital, for whatever reason. That gives us one less thing to have to worry about. I'm not sure how even I'd explain coming back to life after medical professionals have said I'm a goner."

She started pacing. "But, on the other hand, I'm worried that Lex knows more than we'd like. The whole time I was in there he kept asking about your secret, all through, you know, the experiments and stuff. I didn't tell him anything, but the fact that he was willing to abduct me shows that he's upping his game."

That was when she noticed the table, slightly grubby after being left for so many hours but it didn't take someone with a degree to figure out what it had been planned for.

_  
How am I going to explain this? Am I even remotely ready to tell her how I feel, and like this?_

_  
No, I have to. What if I don't get the chance to again? It seems unlikely, considering Chloe can apparently come back from the dead (we would HAVE to talk about that later) but I mean, I was in that very position only minutes ago. It was horrible._

"Clark?" She glanced over her shoulder at me, obviously confused.

"Um, well, you see I-"

She cleared her throat, seemingly aware of what I'd been planning. _Why is everyone interrupting me today? _"Clark, I'm sorry." _Huh? _"But honestly, you must have figured out that being married to the devil would change a person. Lana made her choice a while ago." _She thinks that was for Lana? _"Let's put it this way, I begged her to help me when I was in there, and she barely batted an eyelid. Lana's so much like Lex now Clark. I really think that you deserve so much more than that."

"No, Chloe, that's not who-" The phone rang, cutting off any chance of explaining.

_  
Damn it. _"Hello?" I answered, probably slightly harsher than normal.

"Greetings, Sir. Are you interested in purchasing high speed broadband for onl-"

I was past being remotely pleasant and just hung up. The poor guy was only doing his job but it couldn't have come at a much worse time.

"Clark? You might wanna let go of the phone before you grind it into dust. Seriously, are you alright?"

A sickly crack came from the phone as I put it back in it's cradle. _That sounded expensive. Mom's gonna kill me. _

"Chloe. The fancy dinner, well, not so much now, wasn't for Lana. She's completely in the past these days."

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and she swallowed. "There's a new girl? Do I know her?" She stood there finger tapping one of her crossed arms. "It's not Lois, is it?" _Hell no! _I'm certain my eyes nearly fell out of my head at that suggestion.

The back door slammed. We turned to the kitchen, where Lois was wondering. "Ooh! There it is!" She grabbed a tiny item, holding it above her head like a trophy. "Forgot my bag." _That's considered a bag? You could put in some air and it would be already full. Girls are weird. _"Yummy, Mrs K's cookies. Taking one for the road guys." She stomped up to Chloe, (_I'm certain she's incapable of travelling in any other way)_ pulling her into another hug. Understandable, really. _I'd be doing something a little further along the lines of that if I didn't keep getting interrupted._

_  
Thank goodness, she's leaving. _"Never a pleasure, Lois."

"You wound me Smallville, really."

Once Lois had finally gone, Chloe turned back to me. "It's Lois, isn't it?"

"NO! No, Chloe, it would be Shelby before Lois. God, you're really oblivious for someone who's a reporter for a living."

Her hands went on her hips in the classic Sullivan-Lane fighting stance. "Oh, so you're insulting me now?" _Oh no._

"What? No, Chloe, it's just not Lois." Her mouth opened "and be...before you say anything, there's nothing wrong with her, it's just, well, it's _Lois._"

By now I'd become a jumpy stuttering mess. _Smooth, Kent, real smooth. Now tell her you love her._

This must've been how humans feel when they sweat. I felt, well, clammy. I ran a hand through my hair. _This shouldn't be so damn difficult._

"C'mon, Clark, we're best friends. You can tell me. Who's the lucky gal?"

_  
I wouldn't exactly call her lucky. _"You."

Silence. Not exactly good, but not positively bad either.

I chanced a glance at her face. I couldn't read her expression at all.

"Chloe? Feedback would be pretty helpful. I'm er, feeling kind of exposed, here."

"What did you say?"

"Erm, I said feedback-"

"No. Who?"

"You, Chloe."

"I thought you said that." She stayed still for a moment, then sighed. "But you don't feel that way, Clark."

"But-"

"Let me finish. You're coming out of that mess with Lana, who you've loved since your first growth spurt. All these feelings have probably come up with me taking a trip beyond the land of the living."

"Chloe, this" I pointed to the table "was all set up before you went missing. And we still need to talk about what happened to you in more detail, by the way. I'm over Lana."

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe that. Listen, um...how do you actually think you feel about me?"

"There's no _think _involved Chlo'." I took a few steps toward her and grabbed her hand. "I love you. Believe me, I've never been more certain about anything in my entire life."

Her eyes had glazed over with unshed tears. _Is that good or bad?_ "God, Clark, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that." _So she feels the same way? _"But-" _too good to be true _"I've been rejected for Lana so many times. You can't blame a girl for being uncertain about your feelings. I'm just not ready for that huge emotional roller coaster again."

_  
I'm losing her. _I stroked her cheek, hoping the contact would bring her back.She leaned into the touch._ She can't say she doesn't feel the same way. Wow, her skin's soft...Focus, Kent. _"Look, I'm sorry for being such a big dumb idiot for so long," _I got a smile there. There's still hope... _"but I'm telling you how I feel now. I love you Chloe Sullivan."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what. If you still feel the same way on...Monday, I'll take a shot at this."

"Three days aren't going to make a difference about how I feel."

"I just think that maybe my death has had a play in your emotions. I need some time to let the shock wear off for you, and some time for me to just think about everything. Besides, if you really love me, you can wait a little longer, right?" She said, laughing uncomfortably at the end of it. "If you don't feel this way then, we'll just go back to normal. No damage done. The "How did you come back from the dead" convo can wait too, methinks."

"You promise we'll take a shot at this if all's still the same on Monday?"

She nodded.

"Creat. I mean gruel. No, ah jeez. You know what I mean." _Yet another brilliant example of why Chloe should date you._

Chloe glanced out the window. "Can you give me a ride back on the Kent Express? Lois took any other means of transport."

"Sure." _Three days wasn't much for her to ask. It shouldn't be too hard staying away that long, right? Besides, it gave me more time to plan ways to wow her...I'm not too  
good at wowing. I'm more of an 'Oh God, what a horrible disaster' kinda guy. Chloe's never had a taste for the normal, anyway. That should help me..._

_  
Only three days without Chloe. It won't be too hard, even though I see her nearly every day at least once and call even more often..._

I was so screwed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Some Chlarky feelings for all here. Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback.**

* * *

******Chloe POV**

**_  
_**_It's been a day since I was rescued from Lex, since I died, came back from the dead then wasn't really one hundred percent certain about that fact when Clark let me know that he was in love with me._

_  
A lot has been happening, even compared to my life normally. That's saying something. I play sidekick to the super powered elite, for crying out loud._

Although I didn't have a pulse a day ago, here I was putting in hours at the Daily Planet. Coming in on the weekends was yet another point on the endless list of perks that came with being a cub reporter. I was certain that I'd get under the Tiffany lamps one day, even if I wasn't exactly many of my superior's most favourite person (turns out they didn't really like a girl still in high school getting a desk in a day that took them years of metaphorical back breaking work to get to. Who'd have thought?).

I shrugged off my coat, making sure not to drop any paperwork as I descended the basement stairs. _After that deal with Lionel it's a miracle I managed to get in below sea level. I was so stupid back then. Just because Clark had hurt me with Lana I'd turned on him and betrayed him. Thankfully, I was forgiven, but I've been making it up to him ever since, hell, it's one of the few reasons I'd not grumbled while having a front seat to the Clark and Lana show for so many years. And yet now he is supposedly head over heels in love with me._

_  
Clark... _I wasn't supposed to be thinking about him today. At the Daily Planet, I'd be busy, which meant less time thinking about the plaid clad farm boy. _Try saying that five times fast. _I wanted to believe him so badly, though. _I have the horrible feeling he'll have forgotten about me by Monday, gratefully taking the get out of jail free card I'd set up._

"_It was because you died Chloe. I just got...swept up in my emotions." He'll say something stupid like that. This is why I told him to wait a few days. We'll both see if his feelings are genuine then I guess._

Noise that had an uncanny resemblance to that of a group of cats hit me as I entered the bull pen.

"Beautiful..."

"Why doesn't my boyfriend ever do that? You know what? I'm calling him right now!"

"Can't surely send _that _many to herself."

"...No, Sullivan wouldn't do something like that."

_  
My name, and a group of gossips not a good thing if high school is an example to go by. They're all around my little workspace too. Great, just great._

I saw a friend, Liz, or rather, heard her nearby.

"Holy cow!"

_  
Okay, my curiosity couldn't be more peaked right now. _"Hey Liz. What's with the gathering?"

She simply tilted her head towards my desk. "Honestly Chloe, why am I the last to know these things? It wouldn't kill you to occasionally mention what you've been  
up to."

I'm sure my eyes wouldn't have looked out of place on a Saturday morning cartoon.

Flowers.

All. Over.

Tulips, daisies, lilies...and a hell of a lot of other ones that I had not much of a clue on the names of were resting on my desk, and overflowing onto the floor around it also. I was certain that a few of them couldn't be purchased in florists. The bright colours would have caught the eye of even the most distracted workers, screaming out in contrast to the drab shades of the basement.

I was pretty sure who sent them, but couldn't quite bring myself to believe it.

"Chloe, did you save a bus full of orphans or something?"

"Are you sure these are for me?"

An annoyed voice answered, causing most of the crowd of women to suddenly vanish. "Yes. I've already checked." She snorted. "Honestly, who would send you flowers Sullivan?"

_  
Bitchy much? _"Cat, always a pleasure. Hey, shouldn't you be off chasing some fresh meat from the mail room?"

She looked upwards as if in deep thought. Or the closest she'd ever get to it, anyway. Painted nails combed through her hair. "As a matter of fact, I do. Tall, blond, killer toosh. Called Steve. Or Derek...or-"

"Fascinating." Liz held out her hand. "Grant? The note that came with the flowers, please?"

Cat rolled her eyes, practically slapping the card into her open hand. Liz passed it to me, nearly bouncing from excitement. "Read it already!"

If Clark thought some cliché romantic gesture would make me change my mind about the three day rule, he was either stupider than a brick, or worryingly optimistic.

"Oh, there was coffee left too. It's definitely not the pss disguised as drink from the break room."

_  
He brought coffee? No fair! He knows that's my Achilles heel!_

I recognised the chicken scratch writing adorning the paper immediately. It said:

**Chloe,**

**  
For the girl I've grown into, and the cutest blonde around.**

_  
That explained why Grant was in such a mood._

**You won't believe how long I was agonising over how to say what I wanted. I really don't know how you're so good at the writing thing.**

I laughed at that. _I can just picture him sitting in the loft, eviling a piece of paper. The poor boy._

**So this message is really stripped down to the bare essentials of what I wanted to say – I **

**love you.**

**Clark**

My heart actually fluttered from the words and I could already feel that ridiculously stupid looking smile from years ago trying to fight it's way onto my face. So much for being detached from my feelings.

**P.S - Technically I'm not seeing you, so it's still playing by the rules. Hope you don't mind x**

Liz by now had gone back to the pile of flowers, zipping round from plant to plant like a bee, handing me the coffee that had been left next to an extravagant vase of tulips. "Really Chloe, what did you do for this guy? It was something dirrrty, wasn't it? And I might add you must be pretty damn good to-"

I laughed. "Liz! No, it's nothing like that. Get your mind out of the gutter."_ Wouldn't have minded if it had been, though._

"But it's _so _comfy down here." Liz whined. The girl was off on one by now. "Didn't know you had a special guy, Chloe. For someone who uncovers lies and secrets for a living, you keep pretty to yourself. Hey, it's that guy that's always hanging around here, isn't it? Yeah, that's Clark, isn't it? Well done, by the way. Despite his love of primary colours, the guy's built like a Greek God. I'd watch out for Cat, if I were you."

"Too late for that. She came onto him a few months ago when he stopped to visit. I haven't seen him look that uncomfortable since-" Being dressed in nothing but a football jersey while under the influence of some krypto-drug came to mind. Why did I have to remember that occasion? _He can't really love me. I mean, remember that reaction?_ It was a long time ago. And he'd kissed back at one point. Doubt once again sat on the corners of my consciousness.

"She didn't get her claws in too far, mind you. The poor guy was jumpy for at least two weeks after the incident."

"I didn't know you two were dating."

"We weren't...aren't...it's complicated."

"Everything is with you, Chloe. But if you ask me-"

"Which I don't."

"Too late now Sullivan. As I was saying before your delightful interruption, it doesn't seem that way to me. He_ loves_ you." she pointed at the card "See, even says so right here. He brings you coffee, and judging by the bright shade of red your 'pixie ears' are," My eyes widened. How did she know- "and yes, I've overheard his teasing about that particular trait," _damn ears._ "you feel the same way. See, not that difficult."

_  
Maybe she could be right. _I tried to sit down, only to be prevented from doing so by more pretty flowers. "Liz, do you want any of these for your desk or something? I'm definitely not gonna be able to fit all these in my Yaris." I missed my red bug. I was going to get a bigger car after that one, but the thought of Clark trying to squeeze into the small vehicle was too funny a thing to lose.

_  
I'm mean, I know. But you'd do the same if you could see such a silly sight nearly _everyday. _Also, it can't be that bad a thing if it encourages Clark to take me places via the Kent Express, could it?_

"Alright, I'll take some. They're just too prettyful to be wasted."

I smiled. "Yeah, 'cause prettyful is a word. Come on Liz, you write, working with English every day I might add, for a living."

She shrugged, stroking the bundle of plants in her grasp. "Meh. Can't kill a girl for wanting to make the queen's language more interesting. Better go. My phone's ringing. I don't understand why our boss expects us to work at work. Ridiculous!" She chattered on, walking over to her phone. "I mean he pays us, but still..."

I took in the large mass of colour on my desk, even though I'd moved a lot already. _Better get to work. As if that's going to happen now. Damn Clark, with his chiseled body, piercing green eyes, incredible arms, lovely jaw...the same one who is apparently in love with me, Chloe Sullivan. Regular girl, not really anything special._

I sipped my coffee that, by some miracle was still warm. The goofy grin shone at full power, despite my previous efforts to keep it at bay. _You could be setting yourself up for a fall, Chloe. _It wouldn't do any harm feeling this happy for a while. The smile could stay for a bit longer. It's not like anyone could see me through the curtain of colourful wildflowers anyway.

_  
You haven't won yet, Clark Kent. I'll come down from cloud nine soon enough..._

_  
...right after I finish this coffee._

**Clark POV**

Gazing past the walls and floors, I looked into the DP basement from my bench across the street.

Chloe took another sip of her coffee sliding down her chair, moaning as she did so. _She makes noises like __that__ just because of coffee? I wonder if she sounds like that when...whoa, need to stop that train of thought. Oh god, and the look on her face..._

I moved to get up. _On second thoughts, maybe _not. I shifted in my seat, suddenly a lot more uncomfortable.

_  
It's her fault, going and making stupid sexy noises like that for no real reason. Having reactions like this in public is so not needed..._

_  
Just think of sandwiches and baseball...Coach Owen in a bikini...ew, gross!..._

"**Power Puffs Save the Day!**..."

_  
The Power Puff girls. Very funny, Chloe. How the hell had she managed to change my ring tone again? _I grinned. _She's the only person who could embarrass, make me laugh,  
and take my masculinity and dignity in one fowl swoop. _

"Hi Oliver."

"Hey Boyscout. So, has your romantic gesture worked it's magic on our Watchtower?"

"It's certainly had an effect. I really think it's the coffee that was the killer."

"Should have seen that one coming. The girl's got more caffeine in her veins than blood."

I looked back to Chloe who was now twirling a flower, nearly knocking over another vase with her elbow as she did so, and cursed heavily as she desperately tried to save it from toppling to the floor.

"Yeah, she's something special...Thanks for getting your people to bring in all those flowers. I think it would have been a bit suspicious if they'd all just appeared out of thin air."

"No problem, man. I'm just glad you're finally stepping up to the plate. Do you have any other plans to whoo Chloe with?"

"Trust me, I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve still."


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next part, sorry it took a while. Thanks again for the kind comments!**

* * *

**Chloe POV**

I decided to bring in only a few of the flowers for now. Even with the pleasant surprise at work it had still been a long day. I was just about ready to collapse onto my comfy bed and sleep for a few months.

A familiar gust of wind hit me as I approached the back door of the Talon. I looked up, not finding anything but a message that had been burnt into the brick:

**C.K 4 C.S**

The 'S' trailed off at the end slightly, I guess that's when I turned up and he had to super speed off. I rolled my eyes. You couldn't get any more cheesy than that message, but it was still sweet. _Wow, I'm a bad influence. I've turned him into a vandal._ Clark was having way too much fun with trying to sweep me off my feet. _He's supposed to leaving me alone for a while so we can separately get our heads together, and instead he's bombarding me with this _

I put the flowers on the kitchen counter when I saw some coffee from my favourite café on the planet. New York to be precise, and Clark and I went there a while back on a whim. Sure enough, propped up against the cup was a picture of us at a table with grins so wide you'd have thought our faces may break.

We always had good times together, no matter what we were doing. Clark was my rock, who would always be there when everything else was going to hell. We could talk about everything and nothing, or just sit in silence and enjoy each other's company. He saved my life on a daily basis, I sometimes returned the favour and got him out of his barn mopes. We trusted each other completely.

_But if Clark still feels the same way, will I be brave enough to take the plunge? Something more could shatter our friendship if we broke up ... I can't lose him, but both of us could be really happy if we tried to be something more..._

_Suppose all is well and I tell him that I love him back...I won't be able to hide after that, no going back. It'll be out there, and every single wall that I've built will be ripped down with one quick move. I trust Clark with my life, but do I trust him with my heart?_

The coffee was a nice thought, but I didn't feel like staying awake for any longer. Changing, and avoiding the oversized t-shirt that I'd stolen from Clark (I usually slept in it, but I doubted any more reminders of the 'Clark's the best' propaganda I'd been exposed to during the day would help me get any rest) I collapsed, the Land of Nod soon following after.

A new day, and I was doing fairly well. The night before on the other hand, not so much. If I hadn't have been so wiped out from _coming _back so to speak, I probably wouldn't have got any sleep in at all. The dreams were like a film of stomach churning memories that had been cut up and then pasted back together by a four year old. Now, each time I closed my eyes, there would be a flash of an image or sound that I couldn't always quite place, but was still aware of living it and being there. It didn't really make any sense.

_..."Let the experiments begin."..._

_..."L-Lana?"..._

_...my feet hurt, my head hurt..._

_..."What is Clark Kent's secret!"..._

_...hands slamming against metal above..._

I physically shook my head, hoping it would have a greater effect on clearing my head than any of my previous attempts. Sleeping was going to be much more fun from now on.

I'd had absolutely no Clark stamp of approval gifts so far, but then again I had only gotten as far as the stairs in the Talon. I was on my way to meet Lois, who'd insisted that we have lunch together since I'd already been fast asleep by the time she came back for our girl's night in yesterday. We'd decided on a cosy place across town so she could get there easier after being done with whatever wild goose chase she'd been sent on by the Inquisitor this time. Warmed up and still untouched coffee in hand, I started for the door, when someone bumped into me.

"Sorry." _Wait, why did I say sorry? That guy bumped into me._

_It avoids conflict._

_Conflict? But..._

"It's fine."

_Yeah, but still, would it have killed him to apologise too? _

_Wait, I know that voice._

I looked up, suddenly face to face with someone from my more unpleasant nightmares. "Chloe, it's nice to see you again." _I need to get out of here. _"I must say, when I last saw you, you were in quite the predicament. I know you're a smart girl, but I was unsure that even you could get out of that."

"Like you said, I'm a smart girl." I said, pleasantly surprised by how confident I sounded. It was the complete opposite of what I felt. "Nice to know that we're on a first name basis still."

"Yes, I do hope that I'm forgiven for leaving you stranded. It's a lucky coincidence that I ran into you," _Yeah right, no coincidence about it. _"I've been wanting to talk to you." He pulled me to the side. "Do you mind if we sit?"

"I would rather just stand." _Why am I still here? This is the man who tried to, no, succeeded in killing me._

_Just stay long enough to show that he doesn't scare you, control you like he does everyone else. _

"Fair enough. I know we've had some bad business between us, but I'm hoping that will change. Now as you know, you have a talent of healing thanks to your meteor freak status." I tried not to flinch. _At least there's little chance of being overheard by anyone over here. Hardly anyone's in the Talon. On the other hand, that could be a bad thing if Lex tries anything._

"Do you realise what we could do with that? Your blood could save lives, or more. Just imagine the potential it has, the things that could be done with it."

"Yeah. It's a shame it'll be staying in my body."

"We have always worked so well together. Remember how we took down my father?"

"I do, and because of that, you're the one with all the power now. If I'd known what you were really like then, I'd have left the Luthor empire to the less of two evils. It was a horrible mistake."

He smiled, as if in on some secret joke. "Join me."

"So you're asking me to waltz right into a cell in 33.1?"

"No, you wouldn't be treated like the others. The tests would be in more pleasant conditions, unlike those at the last _facility _you visited. You would have the penthouse above the labs. No cells."

"Either way I'm still in a cage. And I'd be helping you, a man who has no good in him left. So it's no thanks." I spat.

"No?" I raised my chin and crossed my arms in response.

"Never mind. I'm certain I can come up with other ways to get your co-operation in time." He smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Tell me, is your Dad still working in Gotham? Dangerous city, isn't it?" _He's not involving my family in this..._

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not, just making conversation." He strolled towards the counter. "I'll see you around, Chloe."

"I'll publish my article one day, Lex. You'll get what you deserve."

"Who's making threats now? I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't have the evidence, and if you did, I could make it disappear soon enough. Good bye Miss Sullivan."

I made my way out to my car, as calmly as I could manage, slamming the car door shut behind me when I made it. I grabbed onto the steering wheel to try and stop my hands from shaking. I still had to go meet Lois. _I should have seen this coming, Lex owns my apartment for crying out loud. I just thought that he'd take more time before approaching me again. I can't do anything at the moment anyway. If I accused him of kidnap and torture, he'd just tell the authorities that I was a meteor freak. My word would become worthless immediately and I'd be carted off to Bell Reeve._

_I'm sure the threats were just scare tactics. Lex wouldn't take risks like that if there was another way. From what I know, it's not his style._

I walked into the restaurant, seeing Lois waving me over.

"Hey. You're late."

"Jeez Lo', you know you've gotten a lot more clingy since I died."

"So not funny."

"Sorry."

"...Chloe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to do a convincing 'I'm care free' smile.

She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? You're knuckles are white from gripping that napkin."

"I'm, well, it's just Lex. I ran into him at the Talon. He did me the 'join me or else' speech. Oddly though, I declined."

"How dare that son of a-"

"Lois. Remember, kids around. And Lex technically didn't do anything wrong there. He does own the place after all."

"That man's always up to no good. Have you told Smallville about it?"

"No, we're not talking until Monday, remember? That's why he keeps sending stuff."

At that moment a waiter with a chocolate cake arrived. "Chloe Sullivan? A Clark Kent asked for you to have this. It's on the house."

"Good timing as always." Lois joked. "Ooh, chocolate. You know, I think you should give him a chance."

I laughed. "The only reason you're saying that is because he gave us free cake."

"And it's chocolate, don't forget that. Seriously though, Chlo', he may have messed up before, but he really cares about you. Take this from someone who's had to watch you both making goo goo eyes at each other for way too long."

"But there was the whole Lana-"

"He's been over her for a long time and I think deep down, you know that as well. Besides, she's gone all Dr Evil's assistant now. I think a lot of the times Clark moped about her was just because he'd been doing it for so long. His stupid brain couldn't function with anything else. It was safe, now he's taking a chance on you and spoiling you with gifts to win you over. You gotta admire his persistence just a little. You could really have something great with him if you take the chance. He's a good guy beneath all that damn flannel."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where you compliment Clark Kent."

"Yeah, well, if you ever tell him I'm capable of being nice to him, I'll have to kill you. On the plus side, I won't get in any trouble 'cause you'll just come back again." Her forced laugh soon trailed off.

_This is kinda awkward._

You would have been able to hear insects chirp, but they were too embarrassed by the awkward silence to make any noise. Even the waiter who wanted his tip knew to stay out of the way.

Lois cleared her throat. "Um, still too early for jokes?"

"Just a bit."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating in so long, but the evil things known as real life and exams have been kicking my butt recently. And when I have had the time, I just haven't had any idea of what to write, apart from "Clark and Chloe hooked up. Yeah!"**

**Sorry for the shortness of the update, but it's the best I can do at the moment. I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to post again.**

**For those of you who are amazing enough to be still reading, thanks for the reviews, and hopefully for ignoring the fact that I haven't posted in yonks. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
Chloe POV**

Today was the day. Usually today meant my alarm getting much more verbal abuse than normal as I prepared for the horrors that was the start of my week, but on this particular occasion it adopted a whole new meaning.

For those of you who've been paying attention, well done. You're aware of the possibly life changing conversation supposed to be taking place some time in the next few hours.

Monday. Yep, nothing was going to change there. Just like Lois would never become friends with subtlety, or how Lionel was going to forever overcompensate for Lex's baldness with that massive mane of his or how I would always be blond...

...Well, technically I could dye it but that's not really the point.

Clark still seemed to want this relationship, judging by the flower petals I'd found with various compliments about yours truly in general written on them earlier. It was definitely from him, I could recognise his chicken scratch writing anywhere. Honestly, I had no idea how a guy who could easily rip through steel managed to use a pen on something as dainty as petals. I'd tried writing out birthday invitations on sheets of toilet roll when I was younger (_No_ _idea why on that one, so don't bother asking_). I gave up after realising on my eighth attempt that I'd never get past the first three letters. And I didn't think many would be able to discover the date, address etc, from the word "you".

I looked in the mirror, surprisingly awake looking, especially with the amount of sleep I'd been getting. Ah, the wonders of make-up. Being a girl was great sometimes.

I frowned realising that I would have to share the demons that had followed me from the lab with Clark at some point today as well. _There's no time for doubting yourself now Sullivan, you've wanted this chance for an embarrassingly long amount of time so stop being a baby and go for it._

I could do this.

_  
I've nearly been blown up, frozen, buried twice, tortured and been killed...and yet I'm freaking out about not having to spend Friday nights alone any more._

_  
Wow. I'm really backward._

"_You know I've done it before and I can d-"_

I answered my phone "Hi Clark." _That sounded confident. Go me._

"How did you know it was me?"

"It's one of the many perks of having caller ID." _Who ever decided that it was dog and not sarcasm that was girl's best friend is an idiot._

"Oh, um...yeah." I'd bet a years wages that he'd gone bright red. It wouldn't have mattered if I was wrong anyway. On my salary, it was a miracle that my friends got more than toothpicks at Christmas. "It's Monday."

"That it is. If we're showing off our skills, I'll tell you that tomorrow's Tuesday." I decided to throw the poor guy a bone. I put on a dumb blond voice. "Is this about our little talk on changing...status Mr Kent?"

Clearing his throat, his voice swiftly dropped down a few octaves. along It's effect made my stomach do something similar. "As a matter of fact, it is Miss Sullivan. May I come over?" The enthusiasm that came next destroyed any suaveness from seconds before. "It's just that I really can't wait any longer and you didn't say a specific time on Monday so-"

I laughed "Sure Clark. Just come right in." The tell tale whoosh of air hit me before I'd stopped talking. I turned, and sure enough, there he was, in his classic ensemble of blue t-shirt and jeans. Mercifully he'd left that awful red jacket behind. Where, I didn't care. The trash would've been ideal but just not having it in the room would have to do for now.

He smiled uncertainly. _Guys shouldn't be allowed to be that pretty. I don't know how anyone ever gets anything done in his presence. Wait, how long have I been standing here? Say something. Anything. Witty would be good._

I waved towards his shirt. "Blue...good...good choice. Yeah." _What? I said witty not downright idiotic. Great, it's eighth grade all over again._

He shifted on his feet. "Uh, thanks." _Well aren't we the articulate duo. There's a demi-god in my apartment and I'm not doing a thing about it..._

**  
Clark POV**

I zoomed over, involuntary smiling at the sound of her voice. She was wearing a simple green top with jeans, and her hair was just a little ruffled from the gust of wind that acted like my shadow when it came to super speed. The sun shining through the window seemed to make her eyes sparkle that bit more.

_  
Amazing._

"Blue...good...good choice. Yeah." _Chloe stuttering? Really?_

Unsure of what to do, I just said "Uh, thanks." _So much for higher intelligence._

I thanked whatever watches over aliens for giving me something to say. "Did you get the petals?"

"Yeah, I did. Very sweet, but really hard to clean up." _Thank god, she's joking. I don't want to mess up now._

_  
Which is why I should really try to say something else. I just don't know how to approach this..._

Staring.

Gazing.

And mostly back to just blank staring again. I had an excuse though. I could see much more of the spectrum than humans could. I needed more time to take in something so gorgeous.

_  
I should say that to Chloe, it's guaranteed to go down well. _

"I, well, you..." _It sounded much better in my head..._

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh, screw it." Footsteps, then suddenly hands were on me, and her lips were on mine.

I stumbled back a few steps, reciprocating as soon as I'd gotten over the shock of it all. I got a quick flashback of Dark Thursday as my arms wrapped around her.

_  
She's so small, but somehow full of so much life. I can't believe I nearly lost this..._


End file.
